


Differences

by Mushaloons



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Just what was going on in Wrench's mind while Marcus went to get his mask, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: There were a lot of things different between Wrench and the boy.One thing they shared was that there were people, one person specifically, that cared about him.A look inside Wrench’s head while Marcus was out getting his mask back.





	Differences

There were a lot of things different between Wrench and the boy.

Wrench was charismatic, loud, with a little too foul mouth and a penchant for explosives.

The boy, on the other hand, wasn't any of those things. He was quiet, making no effort to try and interact with other people. 

Wrench was handsome, at least from what you could tell through the mask.

The boy wasn't, with his hooked nose and oily, colorless hair. And that birthmark-oh god, _that_   _birthmark_ -just made everything worse.

Nobody would dare burn Wrench's mask. 

Someone already burnt the boy's eye.

Wrench laughed at pain.

The boy cried. 

Wrench had friends.

The boy had none.

Wrench was important.

The boy was replaceable. 

Wrench was comfortable (if you could call it comfortable) with life and went through his days without giving a shit.

The boy wanted to drown. Most of the time.

All of the time.

Wrench had friends. 

They would've run away if they saw underneath the mask. 

At least that's what he thought. 

When Marcus had vowed to get his mask back he was beyond terrified. How would he react if he saw his face? Would he laugh? Run?

But Marcus didn't do either of those things. Instead, he sat next to him, quiet. Wrench braced for the comments that were sure to come, but they never did. But he stayed, softly reassuring him that nothing would change, that he'd protect him. No vague promises with ambiguous endings, just one with a clear ending. A simple promise. 

To Wrench, it meant so much more than a simple promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not gonna bother with the explanation for this 
> 
> Sorry about the ending. I just wanted to be over and done with this.


End file.
